


I Want to Go Back (To The Dream Inside My Head)

by Chazene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon, Canon-ish, Coma, Dream World, F/F, Men-Who?, Near Death, Season 2 canon-ish, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: What should have really happened when kara was in a coma after her fight with Reign





	I Want to Go Back (To The Dream Inside My Head)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been quite a bit busy lately, haven't had much time to write anything, but this idea popped into my head, so I thought I do something about it.

I Want To Go Back (To the Dream Inside My Head)

The last thing Kara remembers is falling…no…she, she was fighting Reign right? Or was fighting really the best term she could use? No, she got her ass handed to her, and Kara remembers the evil voice that shivered her bones as she spoke.

         “ _You are no God, just as I am no devil, all I am is truth, and judgment, and death.”_

Kara remembers being hoisted by her throat as Reign held her over the roof, “ _and I will Reign.”_

It was there Kara remembers falling, falling into the abyss as she felt her life flash before her eyes, and when she hit the ground…the world began to fade away. She lost…That’s all she knew…she lost, and for all she could know, Reign could be terrorizing the people she promised to protect and there was nothing Kara could do about it now. Kara couldn’t move…she was slipping away, and the worse part…she wanted to. Kara was tired of fighting, tired of her two lives, Kara was tired of lying…lying to her best friend. Rao, Lena Luthor…Kara damn well knew how often she thought of her friend as much more than just her best friend. And now, she’ll never get the chance. She’ll never get the chance to tell Lena the truth, the truth about her and that she’s Supergirl. The truth about just about how she’s always tried to be there, whether as Kara or Supergirl, the truth…the truth about how much she loved her.

         And as Kara felt her body slipping away, she willed herself to open her eyes one more time, one more time just to see her. Because Kara can hear Lena’s heartbeat, she’s close…she’s close and she’s scared. Scared for her maybe? No, that can’t be, Lena and Supergirl might be friends, but surely Lena can’t be that scared for Supergirl can she? Kara is fading fast, she needs to. See her one last time, but her eyes are not opening, but she can hear Lena, she can hear the tears falling down her face.

         Alex is soon at her side…Alex, Oh Rao…Alex. Kara can’t leave Alex, not yet. It’s too soon, there is so much she wants to say to her sister. Like how much she is loved, how much she deserves to be happy, how much she wants to Alex that she will find love again. No, no, no it’s just not time. Kara needs to hang on, but she knows she’s slipping away, maybe it is time.

         “Kara, please hang on,” Alex whispers. Kara can hear her sister, but Kara can’t respond, she’s too weak. She so badly wants to say how much she loves Alex, how much she loves Lena…but Kara guesses this is it, and the last thing Kara remembers hearing is Lena crying, “Kara, please don’t die on me.”

         And then black.

 

 

         Kara could feel the heat radiating into her bed, the warm light bouncing off her bare back. Kara slowly opens her eyes and sees Lena facing her with her beautiful blue and green eyes, Rao were those heterochromia colors beautiful. And then that smile, Rao that smile. The one that made Kara like a puddle when she saw it. And Kara smiled with her, “Good morning gorgeous.”

         “Morning gorgeous,” Lena repeated as she moved in for a kiss. Rao, Kara will never get tired of those lips. And Kara moved to get closer, but there is a bump between them.

         “Looks like we have a guest,” Lena says as she pulls back the sheet revealing a small Kryptonian sleeping soundly, her head laying against Lena’s stomach. Kara swept some hair out of the little brunette’s face revealing her daughter’s face. Lena began softly scratching Eleanor’s head while Kara just stared at how perfect everything was.

         “How’d I get so lucky?”

         Lena giggled and kissed Kara’s temple, “Easy, I said yes,” Lena replied, flaunting her wedding ring as the rising sun glistened off of it. Kara smiled happily and kissed Lena. And at that moment Eleanor began to stir.

         “Morning mommies,” the six-year-old said groggily in Kryptonese.  

         “Morning peanut,” Kara and Lena both replied in the same language. It only further warmed Kara’s heart that Lena spent almost a year secretly learning her language from her Alura’s hologram. Kara so easily remembers the moment Lena first spoke to her with a perfect accent and inflection. And Kara remembers proposing to Lena that very second, which took Lena by surprise, but it was so very worth it. It was one of the happiest moments in her life. Their engagement went by swiftly, neither of them could wait to get married and 7 months after Kara’s proposal, they were wed in a small ceremony in Midvale. And 11 months later, they had their first child. Thank Rao for science, because Eleanor was their own. Their own blood, their own perfect angel. Kara couldn’t really believe it at first when she gave birth, with Lena holding on tight in that Red Sun room, but when they saw their daughter, Kara realized something she thought could never happen. Her race, her people…they would live on. And when science again graced her perfect life with a miracle, the miracle of her own powers gifted to Lena…that was just the icing on the cake. Kara could literally grow old with Lena, they could both see their beautiful child come to age and become her own woman.

         “What are you thinking of darling,” Lena asked as Eleanor rested her eyes once more after moving over to lay against Kara’s chest.

         “I’m thinking of how perfect everything is. You and I, we can live our lives together, without the worry of losing one another, we can see our kids grow up, without one of us worrying about not being there, we can just be happy.”

         Lena took Kara’s words in stride, laying a hand against Kara’s cheek.

         “Darling, nothing has ever made me happier than you, this little one right here, and the one in the crib.”

         Kara just smiled even wider, but the moment was ruined when her stomach grumbled.

         “Oh, I know that sound,” Lena teased, moving to get up and start breakfast, but Kara stopped her.

         “No, just stay here a bit longer,” Kara said sleepily, remember the long day she had yesterday. “Just let me look at you.”

         Lena laughed and laid back down, resting her hand on Eleanor’s back as she continued to sleep on Kara.

         “My wife, and my daughter,” Lena began, “could you two ever be lazier?”

         Kara laughed, maybe a little too loud, because Eleanor slowly woke up again. “Not so loud Mama.”

         “Sorry peanut, but I think mommy is going to make us some breakfast.”

         And that certainly got the six-year old’s attention, because she snapped up and looked at Lena with an eager smile.

         “Pancakes,” Eleanor asked with hope.

         “What’s the magic word my dear,”

         “Pleeeeaaase,” Kara responded with her signature pout which her daughter copied perfectly, and Lena just rolled her eyes and kissed Eleanor’s forehead.

         “Pancakes it is.”

         “Yeah,” Kara and Eleanor responded together. Lena walked off to the kitchen to get started while Kara pulled her daughter close, “Now, what do you say we go get your little brother?”

         “No mommy let LJ sleep more,” Eleanor begged.

         Lionel Jack, the newest addition to their family, having been born just four months ago, this time Lena giving birth, Kara couldn’t believe how much she saw her father in him. LJ had Zor-El’s and her eyes, while Eleanor mostly took after Lena. Kara still couldn’t believe that her kind was thriving on Earth. Her kind was living on, and she and Lena were the one’s responsible.

         “Well then, why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll go check on your brother before breakfast.”

         Eleanor jumped out of bed and dashed to her room while Kara yawned. She stretched out across the bed, groaning from exhaustion. Kara couldn’t quite remember how much she had to do yesterday as Supergirl, something about a big mean alien…Kara couldn’t even recall what she looked like. But all was good now, Alex has surely locked them up by now, leaving Kara to her own devices for the day given there would be no super calls.

Which again left Kara thinking of just how perfect everything was again. Alex had a beautiful marriage with Sam, was now director of the DEO after J’onn and M’gann got married and settled down just outside the city. They had an adorable son named M’yrnn, named after his father, who was the same age as Eleanor. And Alex had quickly become a role model for Ruby, just as Sam had always been. And Eleanor adored Ruby and they had become incredibly close over her six years of life. Kara smiled and got up and walked to the crib in the corner of the room, where a soundly sleeping Kryptonian baby was lying. If Kara was honest, LJ was far less squirmy and energetic than Eleanor, something Lena and Kara joked about guessing who LJ would take after more as he grew up, given the Eleanor looked more like Lena, but definitely got her energetic and peppy personality from Kara, while Lionel Jack was beginning to look more like Kara, but seemed more reserved like Lena. He was of course, only four months old, time will tell to see who he takes after. Alex had guessed that since Kara carried Eleanor, and Lena carried LJ, that that was the reason for each of the children’s personality.

“Good Morning Little One,” Kara whispered softly in her native tongue, staring intently at the baby’s form. LJ squirmed slightly, but did not wake up and Kara only smiled. “My handsome little baby. You are going to be the heartthrob of the ladies one day…or dudes…or both, I love you no matter what.”

Kara floated there for a bit, taking in the sheer happiness of her life. Until the smell of bacon and pancakes overwhelmed her senses. And it seemed her son was just like her mother because LJ soon awoke at the smell and smiled.

“Oh good morning sleepy head, seems like someone is excited for breakfast.”

LJ giggled when Kara tickled his stomach, “Unfortunately you’re going to have to wait several months before you get to taste the perfection that is bacon.”

It was then that Eleanor floated up next to Kara and Kara laughed.

“Ellie, you know the rules,” Kara said as Eleanor floated above Kara’s head. Eleanor pouted, and Kara scolded herself, because now she knew how Alex and Lena have felt for so many years… “But I’m not tall enough to see over the crib.”

And Kara relented, “You soon will be one day peanut, maybe even taller than your mother.”

“I heard that,” Lena called out from the kitchen and Kara and Eleanor laughed.

“We’ll keep that between us, no need to make your mom jealous.”

“I’ve had superhearing for six years, I can hear you, you goofballs,” Lena called out once again. Kara picked her daughter up so she could see LJ.

“Sometimes I forget your mom has superhearing now... It makes it really hard to keep secrets,” Kara teased just loud enough for Lena to hear. Kara did that because a special day was coming up. Their 8th anniversary. 8 years of marriage, 8 years of happiness and prosperity, and Kara had something special in store.

“Darling, if you’re planning some big special surprise for our 8th anniversary, I must warn you I have one of my own.”

Eleanor laughed at her mothers’ banter. “You guys are silly.”

LJ then squirmed just a bit more, and Kara could sense what he wanted.

“I think LJ is just as hungry as we are,” Kara moved to pick up her baby boy but Eleanor pleaded with her mother, “can I carry him Mommy?”

“Of course, peanut, now you remember how to hold him?”

Eleanor smiled, “Hold him like a feather, don’t hold tight and don’t get too excited because I am strong,” Eleanor said like she had heard the phrase a hundred times. Kara smiled and carefully handed Eleanor’s baby brother to the little girl.

“Hi baby brother,” Eleanor greeted cheerfully. Kara watched Ellie handle her brother with care.

“You are already a great sister Eleanor, and I have a feeling you and Lionel are going to have a sibling relationship that could rival mine and Alex.”

Eleanor giggled as LJ curled a finger around her hair, “I don’t think Auntie Alex would like that, she gets very bossy…”

Kara laughed, “I don’t know about that, but she is competitive.”

Eleanor frowned at the word, “What does, compentetive mean?”

“It means she doesn’t like to lose.”

Eleanor smiled now at the understanding, “Oh, that makes sense.”

Kara laughed at the truth her daughter spoke.

“Hooligans,” Lena called out from the kitchen, “Breakfast is ready.”

Eleanor and Kara grinned at the smell that graced their senses and Eleanor happily walked to the kitchen with her brother in her arms. Kara, meanwhile, supersped to the nightstand to get her phone so she could get a picture of the scene before her. She caught the photo as Eleanor placed LJ in his highchair with Lena’s help. Kara smiled and uploaded the photo to her Instagram with the caption, “Sunday mornings=Perfection”

Kara put her phone away and walked into the kitchen and suddenly felt a wave of lightheadedness and confusion. Kara began to fall backward but Lena supersped to pick her wife up.

“Kara!”

Kara quickly recovered as her wife helped her into a chair.

“Kara, are you okay,” Lena asked nervously while Eleanor took one of Kara’s hands.

“Are you okay mommy?”

Kara shook her head out of the whiplash, “Yeah, I, I think so. I think I’m just a little drained from yesterday, I can’t quite remember how much energy I spent.”

“You had quite a fight yesterday darling, I told you I could come and help but you refused.”

“What was I fighting?”

Lena frowned, concerned Kara couldn’t remember, “You…you don’t remember?”

“No.” Eleanor was confused to her mothers’ conversation but held Kara’s hand in comfort, but that was soon an afterthought as Lena turned around and grabbed the giant stack of pancakes and bacon and placed it in front of her girls.

“Eat first, you clearly need your energy.”

Kara didn’t protest because the stack that was almost as tall as LJ loomed before her and Eleanor soon wore a devious smile, “Wanna see who can eat the most,” Kara challenged her daughter. Eleanor opened her mouth to speak but Lena stopped her as she brought over the specially made baby food for LJ, “Don’t you two start, I’m not having a repeat of the hotdog incident.”

“That was one-time Lena,” Kara defended with an innocent smile on her face, but Lena wasn’t having it.

“Rule 15, No eating contests between Kryptonian’s,” Lena said, pointing to a number of post-its on the fridge. Kara frowned, “Your mommy is no fun sometimes.”

Eleanor only giggled, “But she brings me to work and lets me play there. Why don’t you take me to work mommy?” Lena wore a victorious smile while Kara sighed. They hadn’t had the Supergirl conversation yet with Eleanor. It was a conversation they wanted to put off as long as possible, not wanting their daughter to get any ideas. Eleanor knew they were all aliens in a human world, and she seemed fine with that, but if Eleanor knew that Kara was Supergirl, Lena and Kara feared that Ellie would get some ideas. So, for now, they kept that part of Kara’s life a secret.

“One day I might bring you into Cat-Co, we’ll see.”

“Mommy said that you are the see-oh…”

Kara laughed, “the CEO, and yes I am. But I still go out and report on things that happen during the day, and I don’t want you out there yet.”

Eleanor chewed on a pancake and struck a Supergirl pose…one that Kara admired. The only problem with Eleanor not knowing her mom is Supergirl is that Eleanor idolized her alter-ego.

“But I am ready to be out in the world,” Eleanor said with her mouthful.

“Eleanor Eliza Luthor-Danvers…What have I told you about talking with your mouth full,” Lena scolded as she fed LJ his baby food, who was being unusually difficult.

“I see nothing wrong with it,” Kara said as she chewed on a few pieces of bacon. Lena rolled her eyes and pointed to her wife, “You…are a terrible influence and it will come back to haunt you.”

Kara only smiled as she continued eating. Lena returned to feed Lionel who was being rather fussy.

“Hey now little one,” Lena scolded in Kryptonese, “you need to eat darling. If you’re going to be your mother’s son that is.”

“Hey…” Kara sighed. Lena laughed, grabbing a pancake from the stack and throwing it at her wife’s face.

Kara gasped, “No it’s too soon, I haven’t even finished five pancakes…”

Lena grinned evilly, “Well maybe you should eat faster.”

“Sometimes you don’t like it when I eat fast.”

Lena’s face burst scarlet red, “KARA DANVERS-LUTHOR, OUR KIDS ARE PRESENT!”

Kara was giggling while Eleanor had no clue what was going on, “Mommy, I don’t get it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lena sputtered out, dropping Lionel’s food on the floor while Kara still wore a smug grin. Lena threw another pancake, this time with a little more force behind it. å

“HEY YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”

Now Eleanor was giggling happily as she threw her food too. “No Lena, look what you…” And soon Lena tackled her wife to the ground, shoving a pancake in her face. “NO, MERCY!! MERCY!”

Lena was howling as Kara stood, wiping the pancake from her face… “YOU WILL KNOW MY WRATH KARA!”

And Kara suddenly frowned, and Lena got frightened thinking she hurt Kara…

“Is…is it because I’m a Luthor,”  Kara teased. Lena rolled her eyes and stuffed another pancake into her wife’s face.

“We should have just taken your last name,” Lena said, still to this day thinking Kara forced them to take both just so she could use that line against her…

“Mommys’ Mommys’” Eleanor screamed excitedly as she floated in the air, a few feet off the ground.

Lena and Kara both sighed, settling down after their brief pancake fight. Lena moved to get Eleanor down but then Lionel started giggling, and the sound was just too pure then Lena gave up and floated up to hold her daughter in her arms. And Kara picked up LJ and just laid back as she watched her wife and daughter float in the air together,

“Our lives perfect LJ,” she whispered as Lena tickled Eleanor while they were still floating in the air. Eleanor’s giddy laugh was music to Kara’s ears as LJ laughed along with them.

It was a few minutes till Lena and Eleanor floated back down and they began cleaning up the remnants of the pancake fight.

After the clean-up was done, they spent the rest of the morning being lazy around the house. Kara and Eleanor had a rather intense game of go fish while Lena coddled LJ as they watched.

“Do you…have any two’s,” Kara says. There was a short pout from Eleanor but she quickly answered, “Go Fish.”

Kara raised her eyebrow, knowing what her daughter was upto, but she let it slide.

“Do you have any fives?”

Kara sighed and handed her fives over.

“Do you have any sevens?” Kara asked, making it obvious she was seeing through Eleanor’s cards.

“Hey mommy, no cheating…”

“No cheating now?” Kara threw her cards in the air and picked Eleanor up and began tickling her.

“Ms. Little do you have any fives,” Kara teased, giving Eleanor a barking spider, leaving Eleanor crying out laughing. Kara was relentless in her kisses and tickling until Eleanor begged her mom to stop, and Kara did, but held her daughter close as Lena watched on and smiled. Never in a million years would she have guessed she could have this in her life, a wife, two beautiful children, and a home…a home where she was safe. Lillian was gone, wiped out from her endeavors for science and power, Lex was locked up, and L-Corp was a more power for good than ever before. Kara was now thriving at CatCo, finally taking Cat Grant’s role as CEO after Cat had returned to National City, and Kara was doing incredible work. No one had tried to kill Lena in almost three years…everything was just perfect.

         Lionel Jack yawned in her arms, telling her it was probably time to let him sleep, “I think our little one is drifting away,” Lena said standing up to go to her and Kara’s bedroom to lay LJ down for a nap.

         “And it’s a naptime for you to Peanut,” Kara said to Eleanor, who clung to Kara like tape.

         “Oh, mommy, I’m not tired,” Eleanor complained, but was followed by a large yawn, “Okay, maybe a little bit tired.”

         “Come on Ellie,” Kara said, lifting Eleanor in her arms. Kara carried her daughter to her bedroom and laid her in bed.

         “Go to sleep now Ellie, will wake you up in a bit.”

         Eleanor was already asleep by the time Kara had put the covers over Eleanor. Kara made her way to the master bedroom just in time to see Lena lay LJ down in his crib. Kara snuck up on her wife and snaked her arms around Lena’s stomach, who welcomed the embrace as they looked at their son.

         “I love you so much,” Lena said softly. “Oh, and I guess I love you too Kara.”

         Kara smiled and slapped Lena’s stomach playfully.

         They retreated quietly from the room and went about their own things while their children slept. Lena took to reading the paper while Kara pulled over a canvas to paint Lena as she read. It was easily one of Kara’s favorite things to do on a quiet Sunday. Kara had actually lost count of how many paintings she had of Lena but it was in the couple dozen’s by now…

         Kara hadn’t gotten very far when a loud beeping filled her senses. It was out of rhythm…and erratic.

         “Do you hear that,” Kara asked.

         “I do,” Lena said putting down the paper. It sounded like a heart monitor. Then the beeping went continuous, uninterrupted.

         And suddenly a thunderous clap, and Kara shuddered as the sound didn’t change. Lena rushed to her side.

         “Kara, are you okay?”

         “What is that?”

         Another clash of thunder. And this time the beeping because to rhythmically sound out.

         Kara shook herself from her almost faint…

         “I’m okay…I…I don’t know what that was.”

         Lena guided Kara to the sofa, where she laid them down and they cuddled for a bit. And they stayed frozen together for some time until Lena had a devious smile appear.

         “You know…the kids ARE asleep,” Lena whispered gently in Kara’s ear. Ooh, that voice gave Kara shivers.

         “Well, you think you can be quiet this time,” Kara teased.

         “I can be quiet.”

         “Honey,” Kara began, sitting up and turning over so she was straddling Lena, “the last time we had sex, you were loud…very very loud, and then you became pregnant…so I don’t think…”

         Kara’s argument was silenced with the pull of her body onto Lena’s and the press of her lips on her own. Kara smiled. She certainly missed this. Kara deepened the kiss and Lena moaned.

 

         Kara placed kisses as she moved her lips away from Lena’s thighs, back up to her lips.

         “Was that quiet enough darling,”

         Kara broke apart from her kisses and frowned, “it’s no fun when you don’t scream.”

         “Well, maybe not now, but perhaps we could get a sitter next weekend. I’m sure Alex, Sam, and Ruby would be delighted to take care of our kids, give us a night off.”

         Kara scoffed, “Not if Alex knew the reason…”

         “It’s just nature darling,” Lena teased, leaning up to kiss Kara again. But Kara tried to stop her but gave in as Lena started kissing her neck.

         “Babe,” Kara sighed, “Are you trying to get me pregnant again?”

         Lena laughed into her kisses as she gently bit Kara’s neck. “The thought has crossed my mind.”

         Kara pushed Lena back gently with a smile on her lips, “I think we should give a year or two before we do that again. Eleanor is a handful already and who knows how LJ is goi…”

         And that moment LJ started crying from the master bedroom.

         “Going to be...” Kara pointed gestured to the room, “Case in point.”

         Lena moved to get up but Kara stopped her, “You get Peanut, I’ll get the crying Kryptonian.”

         Lena smiled and watched as Kara walked to the master bedroom to calm LJ. Lena tiptoed into Eleanor’s room ready to wake her, only to find the little brunette sitting on the floor putting together a circuit board connecting to a light. Lena rolled her eyes, seeing so much of herself in the six-year old.  Lena recalled the few happy moments from her childhood when she and Lex would take apart machines and put them back together in his lab.

         “Eleanor Eliza, you should be napping,” Lena scolded, though she knew there was no seriousness in her tone. Instead Eleanor motioned for he mom to sit with her.

         “I’m confused as why this isn’t working momma,” Eleanor complained holding the circuit board in her hands. Lena knelt down to sit next to her daughter to investigate Eleanor’s work. Her daughter was smart, very smart, and Lena had a feeling that one day, Eleanor’s IQ could rival Lena’s. But for now, Lena just wanted Eleanor to remain her adorable little girl.

         “Well, let’s take a look,” Lena said softly. And Lena immediately saw the problem. One of the wires Eleanor connected was one pin off.

         “So, why don’t you take a second look at your pins,” Lena recommended. Eleanor did so and found the problem almost as fast as Lena. She reconnected the wire and the lightbulb lit up in a soft red hue.

         “There we go,” Lena congratulated, kissing her daughter’s temple. Lena then realized that Kara was watching from the doorway, bouncing LJ in her arms.

         “She’s got your brain,” Kara commented.

         “Most definitely.”

         “Say Peanut, you think we should go on a walk,” Kara suggested, knowing how Eleanor loved being outside. And Kara could use the sunlight, still feeling not quite to full strength yet.

         Eleanor bounced up in excitement.

 

         It was Lena’s fault really…she should have known where Kara was leading them, a dog shelter…how could Lena be so naïve…and now here she was watching as her wife and daughter looked at puppies. Oh…Rao, don’t pick that one…Lena thought to herself as they happened upon a…okay Lena had to admit this German Shepard was absolutely adorable. _NO! LENA! DON’T FALL FOR IT!_

         “Oh my Rao, Lena, look at this little guy. Look at his face,” Kara exclaimed, holding the puppy up as he licked Kara’s face excitedly while his tail wagged ferociously. Kara then handed the puppy to a very eager Eleanor and that just made the situation worse.

         “Lena, we absolutely have to get this little guy,” Kara pleaded.

         “No,” Lena immediately replied. _Don’t do it Luthor…Don’t do it._ “Kara we have two kids and we are both CEOs…”

         “We’re a super family…we can totally handle it.”

         _Don’t look at their pout…don’t look at their pout,_ Lena reminded herself. But Kara picked up Eleanor and sat her in her lap while the puppy licked Ellie’s face. Ellie’s laugh would have been enough, and…

         Lena sighed, that pout she be illegal for all she cared…She turned to the shelter owner, “What papers do we need to sign?”

        

         It took all of five seconds after they walked out of the store with the member of their family for Lena to fall in love with that dog. They decided to call him Winn, given that puppy seemed to hover around Lena immediately when they took the dog to get all the papers signed, similar to what Winn would do whenever Lena brought him in on a project.

         And as they walked down the street, making their way back to their luxury apartment, Lena nudged Kara’s side, “I’m mad at you…”

         Kara only smiled, “And how long are you going to mad this time,” Kara teased as if she knew Lena couldn’t stay mad at her for very long.

         “Ten minutes…”

         “Wow, ten minutes now!”

         “Oh shut up…” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand in her free hand while the other pushed LJ’s stroller. Eleanor happily trotted along with Winn on the leash.

         “We have a perfect life you know,” Lena said. And Kara brought her hands up with Lena’s to kiss her knuckles,

         “I’m the lucky one…I never thought I could have this…My biology, I thought I could never carry children, I thought I could never make a baby, much less with the woman I love…I never thought it would be possible that you could be like…”

         “Well in all fairness, that was an accident…”

         “No need to remind me, I don’t think I was ever so mad at anyone in my life.”

         “Well I don’t regret it, because it finally got you to fuck me.”

         “LENA! LANGUAGE! Our child has superhearing.”

         Lena smiled and looked to Eleanor, who was all too distracted with Winn to even pay attention to what her moms’ were saying.

         “Sometimes I think how things might be different if I had never done that experiment that gave me your powers. But the more I think about, I can never seem to see a life different than the one I have now.”

         Kara smiled widely and pulled her wife’s lips for a kiss.

         “Eww…mommies we’re in public…”

        

         The rest of the day was spent coddling their new puppy and carefully introducing him to LJ. Which couldn’t have gone better after the puppy started licking the baby’s resulting in a beautiful laugh. And before they knew, dinner had been had, and Kara and Lena had put LJ and Ellie to bad, Kara was just about to fall asleep herself. She fell onto the mattress and snuggled close to Lena who was reading a report on her laptop.

         Kara sighed as she pulled Lena close, who forgot about the report and put her laptop aside. Lena sat up, stroking Kara’s hair as she slowly fell asleep. But Kara could hear Winn wagging his tail at the end of the bed. He hopped up and curled up at Lena’s feet.

         “Thank Rao you’re already trained…but don’t make a habit of jumping into bed with us,” Lena teased the dog. Kara smiled.

         “I just…” But then a loud crash sounded out in the room.

         They sprung up from the bed to see a blue form in their bed room. Kara and Lena both heated up their laser vision ready to zap the intruder to oblivion.

         “Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait,” The figure pleaded holding his hands up in surrender. Kara let her vision subside, but Lena kept hers at the ready.

         “Who the hell are you,” Lena teethed.

         “Oh, of course,” the man lowered his hands and extended his hand to Lena, “I’m Brainiac 5, half computer, half organic life-form, all fluent, and not to brag, a 12thlevel intellect. My Name is Quarrel Dox, but most people just call me Brainy.”

         His greeting alone caused Lena to waiver, shutting away her laser vision.

         “What…what are you doing here,” Kara asked.

         “Oh, yes, yes, I was sent by an Alex Danvers to make sure your neural pathways are clear and intact,” he said as he walked around their home, picking up a flower vase and inspecting it. “I must say, Supergirl, your brain is in truly remarkable health for someone languishing in a coma.

         Kara faltered, “I’m sorry…did, did you say a coma?”

         Quarrel…or Brainy, looked over to Kara with a confused, “Did I bury the lead? You’ve been in a coma for five days.”

         Kara laughed, “No, I’m not…I’m in my home with my wife and children,” Kara said gesturing to Lena who was remaining particularly silent.

         Brainy looked around… “Oh…you…no this isn’t real. This is just your subconscious projecting a world where you feel most comfortable.”

         “Wha…I’m,”

         “This home?” Brainy interrupted walking to the front door. Kara and Lena both turned, still stunned at what was going on.

         “If Kara is in a coma, how are you here,” Lena asked Brainy.

         “Oh, yes, the Legionaire woke me from hypersleep in order to communicate with you. It’s 31stcentury technology, and it’s also what’s keeping you alive.”

         “Alive,” Kara stepped back in horror, gripping Lena’s and as she stumbled back.

         “Reign defeated you…Don’t you remember?”

         And everything suddenly came flashing to the forefront of Kara’s mind…She remembers a fight, she remembers falling, she remembers Alex rushing to her side, _“Stay with me Kara, stay with me.”_ But…that had to be a dream right? Because she was here…right now, alive and well.

 _“_ I…no…that was a dream.”

Brainy frowned.  
         “I’m sorry Ms. Danvers, but this world, it is just a dream. Well, actually it’s more of a subconscious projected, one that allows one to live in their perfect world. Unfortunately, as it is not real, you do need to wake up and return to the living one.”

“But this _is_ my world…”

Brainy sighed, getting the sign that Kara didn’t understand. “You can ask your wife, or rather…yourself, your mind.”

Kara looked to Lena who had a loving smile on her face, “It’s okay darling, we’ll be waiting for you.”

And Kara opens her mouth to respond but then she remembers trying to see Lena one last time after falling.

“It’s not real?” Kara whispered. And then everything around Kara vanished, “WAIT! LENA!” But she was gone…everything was gone. Her home, her family…gone.

         And then… black.

 

         Her eyes flicked open. Where was she? Where was Lena, and Eleanor, and Lionel Jack? Where was her family.

         A blurred figure clouds her vision.

         “Oh my God! Kara!”

         _Is that Alex,_ Kara thinks. She can’t quite be sure.

         “Kara can you hear me?”

         _Yeah, that is Alex…but what is she doing here? Where is Lena, where are their kids?_

“Al…Alex?”

         “Kara! You’re awake!”

         “What, where’s…” Kara looked around for any sign of her wife. “Where’s Lena?”

         “Kara, you fell,” Alex said, ignoring Kara’s question. “What’s the last thing you remember.”

         “I need to see Lena,” Kara said, attempting to get up, but she was weak, powerless, and Alex was holding her down. 

         “Kara you need to relax, you had a fight with Reign, don’t you remember?”

         The confused look Kara had was the answer. But Alex continued her questions.

         “Kara, what’s the last thing you remember?”

         “I was…Lena and I were getting ready for bed…and then, Brainy? Brainy told me they weren’t real.”

         “Kara…what are you talking about?”

         Kara looked at Alex as if she was crazy. “My family…Lena and I were in our apartment and…”

         “Kara, you…you’re not married.”

         Kara’s half smile disappeared. “I…I am, I’m married to Lena.”

         “Kara, you’re…” Alex gave up trying to tell Kara that she wasn’t married and instead, told her a different truth, “Kara, you’ve been in a coma for five days.”

         Kara suddenly felt panic overwhelm her senses…”No…no that’s, that’s not…I’m married, I’m happy, everything was perfect. It…it was real,” Kara cried.

         “Kara,” Alex tried calming her sister with tears in her eyes upon seeing Kara so scared and sad. “You, you’re n…” Alex didn’t have the heart to tell her otherwise, so she just hugged Kara tight.

         “It was so real,” Kara cried into Alex’s shoulder. “I want it to be real. I want it to be real. I want it so bad.”

         “Kara…it’s okay, it’s okay,” Alex soothed, not entirely sure how to help.

She just stayed there with Kara, allowing her to cry until she had no more tears left to give.

“Alex, what happened? I don’t remember.”

And so Alex recounted the events of Kara’s fight with Reign, and how everyone thought she fell to her death. How Kara had spent the next few days slipping away, flatlining three times. Alex was crying as she spoke to Kara, not able to nerve to the fact she almost lost her sister three times. And Kara was crying too, because she hates that she did that too Alex. She…well she still doesn’t remember the fight that well, she remembers losing, and getting beaten to a pulp, and falling. And she remembers Alex and Lena crying for her. Kara snapped up. She remembered Lena whispering _“Kara, please don’t die on me.”_ She said ‘Kara’, not Supergirl.

“Lena knows.”

Alex smiled softly. “Yeah, she does, she was here almost everyday you were out.”

And Alex immediately regretted telling Kara that because her heart monitor spiked in panic.

“Kara, you need to calm down.”

But Kara was looking around, but being in an enclosed room with no windows, and being currently powerless, she couldn’t find Lena.

“Where is she?” Now Kara was really trying to get out of bed, but Alex was still stronger and held her back.

“She left, I ordered her to go home and sleep, shower…get a change of clothes.”

“But…actually, no, maybe I,” Kara didn’t know what to say. Her apparent dream was so real, and Kara wanted it back so badly. She was so happy, and everything was so perfect, and it was all just a dream. Alex then gripped her hands tight, and that provided some comfort, but Kara was far from okay. And right now, all she wanted to do was go home.

 

It would be a couple days before Alex cleared her to go home, and Kara had yet to see Lena. Kara begged Alex not to say anything, _“She’s your best friend Kara. She’ll want to see you,” “I can’t see her yet…I don’t know what to say.”_

Kara was terrified of seeing Lena now. After her dream, it seemed any interaction was useless because all Kara would be able to think about is her dream. Not that it would matter avoiding Lena, that dream is all Kara thought about since she woke up.

And she hasn’t told anyone. All Alex knew is that in her dream she was married, Alex didn’t know about her kids, she didn’t know about the perfect life she’d had with Lena, or the successful life Alex was having with Sam. No one…And Kara was racking her brain in her apartment over what the hell she went through. J’onn and Alex were trying to convince her to get back out there, to stop Reign. But Kara couldn’t focus on that, not right now…not when her whole world was wiped away. How is it possible that one day in a dream, could cripple her like this? It was one perfect day in a perfect life, and Kara felt it to be real. Why was it so real? And how did Kara’s subconscious dream up a life that Kara wanted, how did her brain know what her kids would look like with Lena?

And, Kara started crying, their kids were beautiful, the most beautiful beings she’d ever seen, well aside from Lena. Beautiful, gorgeous, mesmerizing Lena. Kara couldn’t bring herself to talk to her best friend. How would she tell Lena what happened? Oh Rao, she had so much to tell Lena. She had to lay it all out in the open, that is Kara could only find the courage to talk to her. And that will never come…

 

One week later, after Kara regained her powers…she finally defeated Reign…only to fine the foe that defeated her was her friend Sam, and to even more surprise, her sister’s girlfriend. _How did I miss that?_ Kara thought after she saw Alex clinging to the recovering Kryptonian.

“We’ve been dating for two months,” Alex confessed.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Kara asked, somewhat baffled why Alex didn’t tell her. They were at the DEO where Sam was resting after Reign had been purged from system and was recovering with Ruby, and now Alex lying by her side. Ruby and Sam were fast asleep.

“You were, you weren’t exactly in the best place and I didn’t want to. Make you feel worse by seeing how happy I was.…I didn’t know how, it just happened. It was a couple nights after I babysit for Ruby. She took me out for drinks as a thank you, and uh, well, like I said it just happened.” Alex said, blushing brightly as she stared at the sleeping Sam.

Kara smiled brightly and sped to her sister’s side, picking her up for a hug, “Alex, no matter how bad I’m doing or what I’m going through, I always want to see you happy.”

Alex laid a warm hand on her sister’s cheek, “Kara, you deserve to be happy too. Now, I don’t know what’s going on in the head of yours, and I do wish you’d tell me…but if everything going on in there is about Lena, you really need to talk to her honey. You can’t avoid her forever.”

Kara stepped back a bit, “I…I can tr…”

“Kara,” Alex said a little more sternly, this time she took all of Kara’s face in her hands, “You’re Supergirl, you’re one of the bravest and most courageous people I know, and I know love is scary, but you have to be willing to take that step forward.”

“This feels like it will be more of a leap.”

“Then by all means…jump. Kara, what if Lena feels the same, what if she wants to be happy with you…And before you say anything,” Alex continued seeing Kara open her mouth to respond, “Remember that she was here every day you were out, and refused to go home until I forced her to leave, so trust me Kara, she feels something, it’s up to you to figure out what that something is.”

Kara took a moment before responding. Her sister always had that effect on her, making her feel better when she didn’t know what to do. And Kara hugged her sister again, “Thank you Alex, for just, for just being you.”

“You know I’ll always be there for you.”

And with that, Kara steeled herself, preparing for a lengthy conversation with the woman she loved. As Kara flew to L-Corp, her nerves were already getting the better of her, what would she say?

“Hey Lena, so like…I’m not dead, and I’m Supergirl, and I was in a coma where we were married with kids and I was happy and I’m in love with you,” Kara said to herself. “Okay, probably not like that.”

Kara made a few laps around the city, clearing her head and trying to figure out what she would say before making way to L-Corp, only to find Lena was not in her office. “Hmm, maybe she’s at her apartment.” And so Kara flew to Lena’s apartment only to find that empty as well. Kara pouted and pulled out her phone, ‘Lena, can we talk? Please?’

And Kara hit send. Not bothering waiting for a response, Kara flew back to her apartment. Kara flew through her balcony. Kara was still wondering what she should say to Lena.

“Maybe a shower will help.”

Kara let the hot water calm her thoughts. And it really did, because once she exited, she felt a little more confident. Still nervous, but confident. Kara tied her robe around her and walked to the kitchen, because…food. Food always cleared her mind.

But when Kara turned the corner, a brunette figure stood in the middle of her loft. Lena stared at her friend, and Kara obviously forgot she was wearing a robe, one that really caught Lena’s eyes.

“Kara, you’re…” But Lena didn’t get to finish her sentence because Kara enveloped her in a tight hug, already letting the tears fall from her eyes.

“Lena,” Kara cried, “I am so sorry.”

Lena only hugged Kara tighter, as tight as she could. And they just stayed there, hugging in the kitchen, “Lena, I am so, so,”

And Lena suppressed Kara’s apology by kissing the blonde’s cheek and taking her head in her hands.

“Kara,” Lena said with her own tear stained eyes, “Kara you have nothing to apologize for.”   

         “But I’ve lied to you, I’ve been lying to you for so long and then you find out who I really am after I get my butt kicked by a Kryptonian evil jerk. I never wanted to lie to you, but I just wanted to keep you safe because I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of who I am. It was never because you’re a Luthor, but I just couldn’t risk your safety and I then I go and get myself into a coma and leave you terrified for five da…”

         “Kara,” Lena said, squishing Kara’s face with her hands in a calming manner. “Breathe darling, just breathe.”

         Kara took in a deep breath as Lena led her into the apartment.Lena led her to her couch, and Lena knelt in front of Kara.

         “Lena, I’m Supergirl.”

         Lena smiled. She didn’t say anything, allowing Kara to speak her mind.

         “I’ve wanted to tell you ever since I saved you from your mother last year and you called me, not Supergirl…me, your hero. But, you were the only friend I had who didn’t know I was Supergirl, and you made me feel human, I was able to just be myself without worrying about anything else, and I loved that. But out of the people who know, I’ve only ever told two people, one was Winn, and that was more out of adrenaline, and the second person I told so I could save Alex. You are the only one who I have ever wanted to tell, and I didn’t even get to do that.”

         Lena took Kara’s hands in her own, “Kara I’ve known for quite some time.”

         Kara sighed, “What gave it away.”

         Lena smiled even wider, moving to take Kara’s glasses off, “As cute as you are as Kara Danvers, these aren’t exactly the best disguise and I’d know those eyes anywhere Kara, you have the most beautiful eyes.”

         And now Kara was tearing up, because she’s now thinking of her dream world, the world where everything was perfect and Lena would say things like to her, and now in the real world, it was actually happening.

         “It was so real Lena.”

         “What was?”

         “In my coma, I had a dream…and,” Now Kara was sobbing because she just wanted to be back there. But Lena was here, now, comforting her.

         “Just tell me what ha…”

         “We were married.”

         Lena actually had no words to respond to that.

         “In my coma, my…dream,” Kara sighed, knowing full well the wanting of that dream to be real had not diminished in the past two weeks. “We were married had we had two kids, and a dog. We were so happy. You, well you had my powers. You got them from some accident when one of your expiriments went wrong. And you learned Kryptonese just for me, and I had proposed to you the moment you first started speaking it.  And Alex and Sam, they were married too. And just…everything was so beautiful Lena, and now…it’s just gone. I, want that life Lena, I want that perfect, beautiful, insane life with you because I love you. I’m in love with you and I have been for so long. I’ve never told you because if you didn’t feel the same way, I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you even as a friend, and I just…”

         “I love you too.”

         And Kara’s heart stopped…like she thinks it actually stopped, until it started beating again and Kara somehow summoned the courage to lift Lena in her arms and spin her around, placing her on the sofa instead. And their lips were mere millimeters apart, as if the softest breeze would push them together.

         “Lena,” Kara whispered, not needing to say anymore for Lena to understand.

         “Just kiss me already.” _Thank Rao,_ Kara didn’t even try to hold back, smashing her lips against Lena’s. Kara moved up to the sofa, pulling Lena into her lap while wrapping Lena’s legs around her waist. Lena moaned happily as Kara tickled her tongue back and forth around her teeth. Kara’s hands ventured lower, soon holding up Lena in her arms, and if Lena wasn’t turned on before, she most definietly was now. Because holy shit, even knowing Kara is Supergirl, having Kara hold her up like this, well it just did things to her.

         And when Lena had to break apart their kiss for air, “Oh wow,” Lena sighed, pretty sure that she sounded like a horny teenager.

         “I’m guessing that was a pretty good kiss, I should have done that earlier. Who knew exploring that was so much…fun.” Kara said, a little sly gracing her voice.

“Perhaps you’d like to explore a bit further, Lena playfully spanked Kara’s ass, which resulted in Karan blushing brightly.

         “Oh, uhh, if, if you want. I’ve thought, well, not like always, but if you’re sure?”

         “Of course.”

         “Lena, I don’t want to hurt you. If I lose control, I,”

         “Kara I trust you with my life my love, so why don’t you just fuck me?”

         Lena’s sultry smile was enough, “Oh…uhh, oh screw it,” Kara sighed, through any and all doubt aside as she pushed Lena down on the sofa, ravaging Lena’s lips with her own. Lena toyed with the hem of Kara’s shirt as Kara swiftly moved her lips to Lena’s neck. Kara’s hands were playing rifling up Lena’s shirt. And before she knew it, she had ripped Lena’s blouse entirely.

         “A little excited are we,” Lena teased but Kara ignored her and extended her kisses to Lena’s collarbone, her hand hesitant around Lena’s bra. And Lena shrugged it off on her own. And Lena thinks Kara’s short circuited, because she tries to keep. Eye contact but she can’t help but stare at Lena’s bare chest.

         “Like what you see?”

         “Uhh, um, I, yeah.”

         Instead of embarresing herself by staring, Kara started peppering kisses along Lena’s chest, enjoying the sounds Lena was making. And it only got better as Kara’s kisses went lower and lower.

 

         Kara didn’t know she could sweat like this, but oh she was enjoying it. Lena was breathing heavily and she clung to Kara’s stomach, placing kisses along her abs.

         “Mmm,” Lena moaned, “I could get used to this.”

         Kara only stared at the ceiling, her mind overloading with happiness. Lena crawled up to kiss Kara’s lips, “At a loss for words Supergirl?”

         “I’m…just so happy,” Kara said, pulling Lena’s head onto her shoulders. Kara started to absentmidedly play with Lena’s hair. “We should have done that months ago. Though, I think I should have taken you on a date first…”

         Lena giggled, “Darling, I think that’s what we’ve been doing for quite some time. It just took us a while to understand what we were doing.”

         “Yeah, I uhh, I guess so.” Kara took a moment to enjoy the moment, “I love you Lena.”

         “Another thing I could get used too, I love you.”

         And the two slowly fell asleep, huddled together in warm, and rather bare, embrace.

 

         “OH MY GOD!!! WHY WOULD YOU LET ME SEE THAT!!! LUTHOR!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER??!” Alex screamed upon seeing the scene of scattered of clothes and underwear. Alex covered her eyes while Kara and Lena snapped up from the sofa...rushing for something to cover themselves.

         “Oh, uhh, Alex…Hi,” Kara’s face was redder than her cape. Lena stood behind Kara, covering herself with Kara’s body.

         “Hello Agent Danvers,” Lena said, “How are…”

         “Don’t you hello Agent Danvers me… What in God’s name did you do to my sister.”

         Lena popped her head out a little more, and Alex’s eyes went wide, “Or should I ask what my sister did to you,” Alex asked upon seeing the numerous light purple marks around Lena’s neck.

         Alex sighed, “Well, I guess its about damn time you two talked.”

         Kara and Lena shared a blush.

        

 

Ten Years Later

         “Kara, darling,” Lena whispered into her ears. Kara turned around slowly, groaning as her wife woke her up. But she smiled nonethelss, because today was a special day. Because today was their anniversary, “Happy Eight years my love,” Lena whispered in Kryptonese.

         “My beautiful wife, happy anniversary,” Kara responded, turning her head to kiss Lena.

         How did it happen? It was a thought that often held Kara’s mind. Ten years ago she was in a coma, a coma where she had lived her perfect life. Two years after, she was married, one year after that, Eleanor Eliza Luthor Danvers was born. One year later, in an expiriment gone rIgor, just like in Kara’s dream, Lena became a fully fledged Kryptonian. Five years after that, Lionel Jack, everything in her dream, had become reality. While they had yet to get a dog, Kara had a feeling that would be one of many surprises on this special day. (Okay so maybe Kara had been dropping many many hints that she had wanted a dog and that Eleanor had been wanting one too, and if Kara made her pouty face enough times Lena would just give up and let them get one, but Kara would let Lena make the decision...but they were getting a dog.) There’d be some mornings where Kara would wake up, and wonder if somehow she was still dreaming, but she turn over and see the beautiful woman that slept by her side, she’d then see the crib at the corner of their room, where their son would sleep (sometimes) peacefully, and then she’d tune her hearing to the little heartbeat in a room down the hall.

         And everytime she’d do that, Kara knew it was real. Her life, her love, everything was real. And it was nothing but perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to push a Daredevil AU update by the time the new season of Daredevil drops on Netflix, give it a bit of an extra ooh and ahh...but sorry for the long period of nothingness, I'm not doing too good in the personal stuff. But I'm working on it and writing for everyone on here helps. <3


End file.
